The present invention relates to an arrangement for fastening a loudspeaker covered by a loudspeaker screen to a covering part of a vehicle, the covering part having a recess adjacent to the loudspeaker, the loudspeaker screen and a holding part being mutually connected by fastening screws and being locally supported on opposite sides of the covering part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,510 shows a loudspeaker fastening in which the loudspeaker is fastened directly to the interior side of the loudspeaker screen and the loudspeaker screen is tensioned by a holding part against the covering part. This arrangement has the disadvantage that, because of the installation depth of the loudspeaker, the loudspeaker screen projects relatively far into the vehicle occupant compartment. Furthermore, when a defective loudspeaker is exchanged, the loudspeaker screen as well as the holding part have to be demounted from the covering part.